Prince Lung Laigin
DnD Traits Personality Trait I take great pains to always look my best and follow latest fashion trends. Ideals Family: Blood flow runs thicker than water. Bonds Nothing is more important than the other members of my family. Flaws I hide a truly scandalous secret that could ruin my family forever. Level: 8 Warlock Invocations:'' ''Agonising Blast, Aspect of the Moon, Beast Speech, Devil's Sight Spells +8 bonus, Spell Save DC 16: ''' ''Cantrips'': Prestidigitation, Eldritch Blast, Magic Stone, Vicious Mockery (Bard list), Fire Bolt (Sorcerer list), Shocking Grasp (Sorcerer list), Minor Illusion, Friends (Bard list) ''1st Level: Command, Burning Hands, Arms of Hadar '''''2nd Level: Misty Step, Scorching Ray ''3rd Level: ''Fireball, Counterspell, Dispel Magic 4th Level: '''Banishment '''Feats Spell Sniper: * Doubles a spell's range as long as there was a attack roll * Ignores 1/2 cover and 3/4 cover * Can learn one cantrip from any spell casting list Lucky: * 3 luck points to use * roll 1d20 * for anyone and anything that uses a d20 to roll. Elven accuracy: * adv on attack rolls from cha, dex, wis, int * +1 on either cha, dex, wis, int (dex) The Fiend Patron Dark One's Blessing: ''' When I reduce a hostile enemy to 0 hp, I gain temp hp equal to cha mod and character level. '''Dark One's Own Luck: Call my patron to alter fate in my favour, when I make an ability check or saving throw use this feature add a d10 to the roll. You can do so doing after seeing the roll but not after the rolls effect's occur. Once this feature has been used can't use it again until short or long rest. History Not much is known about Prince Lung’s history, he seemed to show up a while ago and was accepted by the royal family quite quickly but does not say much about his history. He has 3 retainers that usually travel around with him courtesy of his grandfather. The head of his retainers is Germain Jotham, who is also the majordomo of his household who insisted on coming with Prince Lung, with the other two being Saranna Alfeo and Eydis Yonatan, who were chosen to come with him. Appearance Prince Lung is a rather tall half elf with black hair from Prince Kael Laigin and his tanned skin and purple eyes from Dame Ziyan Torlar. He looks more like Dame Ziyan Torlar than Prince Kael Laigin. The only notable thing about him is the small beauty mark under his right eye. Current Events Prince Lung first met the Edyhad Guild when he brought his retainers to the guild searching for Dan Edyhad, who Prince Lung has had interactions with before. He had left the rest of his magical party, mainly comprised of wizards, in the neighbouring village only to find out that local bandits had overrun the village. This was causing tension in the village making the magical party wary of leaving by themselves in case they were attacked by the local bandits causing Prince Lung and the rest of the adventuring Edyhad Guild to travel to the village. During this travel Prince Lung was hostile towards another party member while making a promise towards Aria Silverstone for helping him. During his stay in the village he was kidnapped by a green dragon to take part in a puzzle challenge where he almost died to sea serpents and attacked the green dragon while it was trying to fly away. When he got back with the other guild members he stated that the dragon died to a villager by the combined efforts of the Mages' Guild and the Edyhad Guild. Also during his stay in the village he was sent on a wild goose chase to hunt down people that were gone. He also almost died during this adventure to a wizard, Krum the Halfhand, after he set Krum's roof on fire and was stablised by Davon. He recruited 6 bandits for the guild and gained a pet wolf, Franco. Franco bit him in front of guards after successfully convincing the guards to let the wolves and bandits to stay. He fainted from blood loss immediately afterwards. Eventually the group, now with Gary and Ling Zi but missing Aria and Davon, went to the manor and cleared the entire place of bandits, goblins and bugbears. They found a Dragonborn called Drax, who was a prisoner in the basement, to clear the place. They also released the prisoners kept in the basement much to Drax's displeasure. Prince Lung had convinced a Nothic to let them go through the basement and got 3 bandits out of the house. Unfortunately the bandits had found out that Prince Lung wasn't their leader and attack him at the guardhouse but luckily 2 guards helped fend them off. Now Prince Lung is back at Edyhad Guild with the many people that he convinced to join the guild. Prince Lung left his retainers at Edyhad Guild to help clean up the place while travelling. The Puzzle Dragon, whilst in disguise, gave another quest to the party to help his friend, another dragon from a curse. Prince Lung didn't know that the Puzzle Dragon was the Puzzle Dragon. The weakness of the other dragon was bees, which Prince Lung convinced them to help him sting the dragon. Prince Lung got a bee bead necklace. Prince Lung also fucked the Puzzle Dragon. Guild was attacked after the local Baron, Alistair Faboran, had come to look around the guild. The attackers were defeated and the culprit was a magical stone that was on his accountant, Johnathan. Plans were made for a sex camp (with magic users), getting Grimlock's bar, and getting rid of Lilliana. When looking for sex herbs with the party, Prince Lung was attacked by a Deathlock and Star Spawn Mangler who were focusing on him. Prince Lung banished himself to the Acana realm. Drac convinced Prince Lung to drink liquid rations but he didn't throw up. Lilliana fucked off, so that plan didn't work. They run into Aria Silverstone and Emerald Awesome. Got Aria and Emerald arrested thanks to Prince Lung over a magical book that they claimed was a magical artifact and also started to talk about the groups of magical people in the guild. Met a handsome guard. Resisted the urge to get with him. Ling Zi (Lilith) pushed Prince Lung into the guard. Once again Prince Lung resisted the urge to fuck the handsome guard. His name is Chad Matthews. He was invited by the rest of the party to dinner. The group tries to convince Prince Lung to drink water with the sex drug in it. They failed to convince Prince Lung so instead they convinced Chad to drink 8 doses of aphrodisiac. Sees Chad unconscious and gets his retainers to carry Chad up to his rooms. The party tries to convince Prince Lung that they are his retainers. Prince tries to top Chad but Chad tops hims instead. It was better than the other guy. Prince had a good time. Gets woken up rudely by Gary doing something like a earthquake to wake him up. Decides to hide up in Lilliana's attic to hide from Chad and the awkward morning after scene for the next 5 hours. Debates on murdering Lilliana. Decides not to kill Lilliana for now. Was reading while everyone else went up to the attic. Heard about Garrot, how the adventurers' guild was kidnapping people and the plan. Thinks that sounds about right. Has to convince Lilliana about the plan by dumbing it down. Chad Matthews is somehow still around in the guild, talking to Gary. Gets changed in his room, awkwardly sees Chad Matthews. Tells Chad Matthews that he's going to see him later. Goes on an adventure in the cart to the forest. Time skip to 4 days. Asks Lilliana about where the witch catchers are. Lilliana says that she didn't send the letter. Anthea accidentally took the Prince Lung's scrolls and the letter got mixed up in Prince Lung's scrolls in Prince Lung's letter. Thought that we should find a pigeon or birds and stay in the forest area. Anthea is looking for a manticore to deliver the message. She manages to find a manticore and tames it so it doesn't immediately attack. Persuades the manticore to deliver the message to the Adventurer's Guild and let her kill as many people in the Adventurer's Guild. It takes 4 days to deliver. During those 4 days Prince Lung tries to convince the party that the Adventurer's Guild is going to kill them after sending that manticore and writing his will. Going to set up the forest to pretend that magic rituals have been going on in the forest. The party goes into the town to dress up as peasants (the sexy robes) and goes to Drak's cousin, Shiv Frost, and gets a new name, Emerald Awesome. They do a weird peasant handshake. Shiv dresses Anthea and Drak but doesn't have a musical instrument. A day later at Shiv's place Prince Lung does some makeup to look more feminine and elvish. There are gossip ladies; Petro, Diana, and Elsbeth. During the evening Prince Lung comes out of the forest looking questionably flawless and heading to the tavern. Gets thrown out of the tavern for doing a shit job on singing. Chills with Anthea in the ditch. Hears a large boom and a human voice from the town square. It's the Adventurer's Guild telling that we should stay inside. Tells Anthea I told you so. There is a large group in guild clothing. Lilith opened the window to watch what is happening. Anthea carefully picks up Prince Lung and sneaks through the window carrying Prince Lung into the tavern to tell the rest of the group about the group searching the town. Managed to pretend that he was a female bard called Emerald Awesome but has no arcane focus (still has pedigree scroll and ring on a small pouch). Slept on Anthea who was on the floor. Outside there are tents in the middle of the town made out of stone. Shiv got detained, so did Liliana. They're detained for high treason. Prince Lung realises that his book of shadows is gone so he is very sad about it and wants to get his book back. Anthea notices that guards are coming so Prince Lung pushes Anthea into a side alley to make out with Anthea stealthily while Drak and Gary are getting detained. Drak has intimidated the guards so they aren't grabbing him. Anthea, Lilith, and Feather are going to fuck things up. Prince Lung stays behind for a bit. Sees through the window kills a guard. Gets 12 temp HP. Tries to look through the mage's pocket but couldn't. Goes into house. Lilith gives an arcane focus to Prince Lung but the arcane focus is of cthulu. Lilith thinks that there could be complications with the arcane focus but Prince Lung keeps it. We're going to bury the dead guards bodies in Shiv's garden. Need to go save Gary and Drak. Prince finds manacles on dead guards and breaks them because he found them suspicious. Lilith slaps Prince for 1 HP so he only has 11 temp HP. Lilith mends the manacles so they can put it on Anthea. So they head to the encampment of the other guild. Prince is dressed as an archer. Lilith uses divination magic to find where the others are. When they enter the encampment they find a wooden door with no hinges. There are scratch marks around the door, in a circular area. Prince touches the door for any magical presence. He does not find anything. Feather couldn't find pick lock the door. Lilith is spraying acid on the door until the lock melted. Lilith gets knocks into the other room by the door and the door turns around 180 degrees and a new lock has appeared. Lilith has deceived people to let us in. The head mage tells us to go to the prison and escorts us. Lilith demands to be healed but gets bandages instead. We pass through many rooms but go straight to the jail. There is everyone. Feather jumps out of the pouch that he was carried in to surprise the head mage and guard in the prison area. Lilith uses faerie fire on everyone. Our party is not lit up. The two are lit up. Anthea hit the mage to stun her. Prince hit the other mage for 23 HP. Anthea stuns again. Prince uses command to tell them to do nothing. Prince kills the guard, gets 12 temp HP from the guard. Took a coin purse from the dead mage. Lilith wands the "ooze" that is seeping under the door, which is now protected by magic, and is going into the jail area. Lilith throws the key to Anthea, who does fancy acrobatics to open the gate. Lilith throws the coin purse in the "water" and Prince throws a cthulu focus into the "water". Shiv touches the water and falls unconscious. Prince grabs the sword and uses shocking grasp via the sword on the "water", nothing happens. Anthea hits the door using attacks. She breaks down the door and helps people across. Prince jumps across and Anthea helps him across. They get surrounded. Prince gets hit for 8 HP making his temp HP 4. Prince used a fireball. Gets hit by an arms of Hadar. Takes 22 HP, so 24 HP left. Prince attacks an archer. Prince attacks a mage. Prince attacks the same archer again and kills him, gaining 12 temp HP. Two last people surrender, we ask questions. Found out that the King sent the cultists to the guild for a mission to find out what happened. Prince convinces them to join them, thanks them for their contribution to the kingdom. Then we kill them, Anthea loots the bodies. Prince investigates the encampment for documents. He finds orders. We head back to the guild, along the way Prince gets his book back and turns the cthulu focus into a De'quan focus. War happened. Dragon got banished. Prince killed a leader of the Cultists before he was taken down. Dragon helped Prince Lung from death by Planeshifting them and restoring them to full HP. Prince Lung managed to kill the mages that fled. The archers surrender. Drak successfully banished the other leader of the Cultists. Liliana survived. Stats: HP:52 AC:13 Initiative: +2 Proficiency: '''+3 '''Str: 0 Dex: +2 Con: +2 Int: +1 Wis: +1 Cha: +5 Skill saves: Cha +8, Wis +4 Skills: Arcana: +4 Persuasion: +8 History: +4 Deception: +8 Treasure 1x crossbolt (20) 23gp 1x Bee necklace 1x sexy robes 1x makeup kit 1x fine clothes 1x signet ring 1x scroll of pedigree 1x light crossbow (18) 1x component pouch 1x a scholar's pack 2x daggers (1d4+2) 1x leather armor 1x Quarterstaff (1d6+2/1d8+2) Others Darkvision: '''60ft and in dim light, only in shades of grey. '''Fey Ancestry: advantage on being charmed and magic can't put you to sleep. '''Languages: '''Common, Elvish, Infernal, Undercommon '''Tool Proficiency: '''ChessCategory:Player Category:Active